The Minds of Babes
by jekkah
Summary: Written for the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts Spring Competition. Jack and Henry hatch a plan over Spring Break to get their parents to marry. JJ/Hotch fic. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This was written for the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts Spring Competition. My chosen character was Jack Hotchner and my assigned character was Henry LaMontagne. My prompts were Spring Break, Cleaning and a celebration. This will be a three-shot._

**CHAPTER ONE**

Eight-year-old Jack Hotchner raised his head off his hands so that he could turn and look at the couch. He and Henry LaMontagne, just five, were laying on the floor in front of television watching "It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown." It was Good Friday; the kick off to Jack and Henry's week long Spring Break and their parents decided to celebrate with pizza and television for the evening.

His dad and Henry's mom is what drew him away from the television. They were sitting on the couch, his dad against the side of the couch and JJ leaning against him. Jack's eyes fell to his dad's hand, which was intertwined with JJ's. Jack smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his dad holding hands with someone, but he knew from television that it meant his dad was in love.

Of course, his dad and JJ hadn't said anything to him and Henry yet about being in love They had just been spending a lot of time together lately; time with all four of them and time just the two of them. Jack wasn't suppose to mention any of that time together with just his dad and JJ to anyone, especially to Uncle Dave. Jack didn't really understand why since Uncle Dave always wanted his dad to get out there and "sow his wild oats." He wasn't sure exactly what sewing had to do with dating, but he always laughed when his dad's face grew red.

Jack continued to watch the two adults. His dad leaned down to whisper something in JJ's ear, which caused her to giggle. She placed a kiss on his cheek that lingered and caused his dad to grin. His dad didn't grin often, but it always made Jack feel extremely excited when he did. His dad was grinning a lot more since JJ and Henry started to hang out more often. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time his dad was so happy; he even sang in the morning now as he was getting ready

Jack could remember his mom singing to him, usually as he went to sleep. He could remember the way her arms felt around him when she hugged him and her kiss to his forehead. Mostly, he could remember her smile. Everything else that he remembered was from videos, photographs, and stories that his dad and Aunt Jessica told him. JJ sang to him and Henry often, usually when they were in the car or making dinner. She hugged and kissed him as often as she could. She made sure that he did his homework and called him before bed every night that they weren't together.

She was the mom that he knew his mom wanted to be for him, at least the way Aunt Jessica described his mom. He even let some of the kids at school think JJ was his mom. Sometimes, when he was drifting off to sleep, Jack thought about what it would be like if his dad married JJ and Henry became his real brother, not his pretend brother; the brother he told the other kids he was so they wouldn't pick on Henry.

Jack turned his head to look at Henry. Henry seemed to sense him and grinned at Jack. Jack knew that a lot of kids would consider him a baby. He was only five and he was just in kindergarten, but he had lots of fun playing with Henry. Henry was always willing to play any game that Jack came up. He was always smiling and laughing, telling stupid jokes just to make Jack laugh. Jack found himself overwhelmed with sadness suddenly as the thought that JJ and Henry might not be a part of his life forever.

"Okay, guys," JJ said, suddenly, "when this is over, Henry and I have to go home. It's getting late."

Both Jack and Henry groaned, glancing at each other then back at their parents.

"Can't Henry stay over? Please?" Jack begged. "We have lots of things to talk about."

"What kinds of things?" Hotch asked, tossing JJ an amused look.

Jack narrowed his eyes in perfect imitation of JJ. "Kid things, Dad. You wouldn't understand."

JJ lightly elbowed him, laughing. "Kid things. We wouldn't understand."

"Did you even ask Henry if he wants to stay over?"

"I do! I do!" Henry shouted, sitting up abruptly. "Can I? Please?"

JJ looked at Hotch and nodded. "It's fine with me."

Hotch smiled at them all. "Okay, Henry, you can stay. I think we still have your clothes from last time you were here."

"You can stay, too, JJ," Jack offered as Henry cheered about staying with Jack for the night. Jack's face turned questioning when both JJ and Hotch froze.

"Uh, not tonight, Jack," JJ finally answered. "I have some stuff to do at home, but tomorrow we're going to dye Easter Eggs for the Easter Bunny. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Both Jack and Henry cheered and JJ and Hotch breathed a sigh of relief as that line of questioning was forgotten. At least, until Hotch was tucking Jack and Henry into bed a little while later. They insisted on sleeping in the same bed even though Hotch had put bunk beds in the room months earlier at Jack's insistence.

"Daddy?" Jack asked. Hotch paused, raising an eyebrow. "How come JJ didn't stay over?"

"Well, you see, grown-ups don't really do sleepovers unless they're married." Hotch closed his eyes briefly, hoping the questions would stop there.

Henry leaned up and patted Hotch's cheek. "Hotch, do you love Mama?"

Hotch released a long breath. He looked down to see their faces looking expectantly back at him. "I love your mama very much, Henry, which is why it wouldn't be proper for her to spend the night."

"Unless you were married," Jack clarified.

"Unless we were married," Hotch agreed, suddenly wishing a black hole would swallow him up. He was afraid, however, that he knew where they were headed next so he quickly kissed each of their foreheads. "Good night, boys. Sweet dreams."

They both wished him a good night. Jack waited until his dad had closed the door before turning on his side to face Henry. "Henry, we have to make a plan."

"A plan for what?" Henry yawned on the last word. He stuck his ring and pinky fingers into his mouth, watching Jack with rapt attention.

"A plan to get my dad and your mom married," Jack informed him. "If they get married, then you and your mom can move in here and we can have sleepovers every night. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically. He loved both Jack and Hotch. He asked his mom almost every day to come over to see them. Even when he spent time with his dad, which was as often as his dad good get back from New Orleans, he called to say good night to Jack and Hotch.

"This is going to be a big job," Jack continued. "We're going to need help from a grown-up. Who should we ask? My dad will get mad if we ask Uncle Dave. Miss Garcia would tell everybody. Mr. Morgan would tell Miss Garcia who would tell everyone."

"Uncle Spencer?" Henry offered

Jack shook his head. "JJ said that Mr. Reid doesn't know much about romance." Jack sighed. He could ask his aunt Jessica, but he was pretty sure that wasn't inappropriate. "I guess that leaves Ms. Prentiss."

"Aunt Emmy?" Henry smiled, widely. "I like Aunt Emmy."

"Me, too. And I think she can keep a secret. Okay, tomorrow, we ask Aunt Emmy to help us get our parents married." With that, Jack wrapped his arm protectively around Henry as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: This was written for the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts Spring Competition. My chosen character was Jack Hotchner and my assigned character was Henry LaMontagne. My prompts were Spring Break, Cleaning and a celebration. This will be a three-shot._

_Special thanks to __**CharmedandTwilight31**__, __**1701bg**__, __**Bren Gail**__, __**Ilunaisol**__, __**velizara95**__, __**newsyd**__, __**whiteswan **__(possibly because I posted it at 1:30 - lol), __**Whitewolf200056 **__(you are too sweet!), __**whimsical-one-ga**__, and __**csinylover106 **__for the reviews!_

**CHAPTER TWO**

"JJ!" Jack shouted, walking into the kitchen the next morning. She turned from putting pancakes on a plate to give him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let my two best boys eat your dad's cooking," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What's this about my cooking?" Hotch asked with mock hurt. Henry was happily bouncing in his arms. "You like my cooking, don't you, Henry?"

Henry smiles, patting Hotch on the cheek before shaking his head. Both Jack and JJ dissolved into giggles over Henry's antics. "It's okay, Hotch. Mama's a good cook."

"Thank you, baby," JJ told him, taking him from Hotch to kiss him good morning.

"Can we ask Ms. Prentiss to dye eggs with us, Daddy? Please?" Jack begged as they finished breakfast.

Henry jumped in his seat. "Please, Mama? We want Aunt Emmy to dye eggs with us!"

JJ frowned at Hotch before answering, "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"We won't say anything about you and Daddy spending alone time together," Jack assured them. "Right, Henry?"

"Right!"

Jack sighed, sticking his bottom lip out. "Aunt Dave says that Ms. Prentiss' only family is a snake. Can you imagine spending Easter with a snake?"

Hotch snickered at Rossi's description of the ambassador. He held a silent conversation with JJ. "I guess we can invite her, but you have to promise not to mention that JJ and I have been spending time together, just the two of us."

"We won't." Jack happily finished his breakfast. He and Henry helped to clean the dishes before running upstairs to get changed, leaving JJ to invite Prentiss over for egg dying. They were building a Lego city in Jack's room when Prentiss arrived at the house.

"Aunt Emmy!" Henry shouted, running down the stairs. Jack followed close behind, also yelling for Prentiss.

Prentiss had to take a step back to absorb the impact of the two boys hitting her legs. "I can't remember the last time I had such a warm welcome."

Henry pulled on Prentiss' hand. "Come on, Aunt Emmy! Let's go dye some eggs!"

"Be careful, Henry," Jack warned as Henry placed an egg into a cup of blue dye. He was getting frustrated that he wasn't able to talk to Prentiss about his dad and JJ. They were both hovering in the kitchen, keeping a close eye the boys.

Jack nearly squealed when the phone rang and it was his uncle Dave for his dad. Hotch stepped out of the room, finally, though JJ remained behind. Thinking quickly, Jack knocked one of the cups of dye over so that it splashed all over Henry, careful to make it appear an accident.

He waited until JJ and Henry were upstairs before turning towards Prentiss with a sigh. "I don't have a lot of time."

"You don't, huh?" Prentiss asked, amused, curious to see where he was going with this.

"No, I have to tell you this before my dad or JJ gets back and I get into big trouble." Jack took a deep breath. "My dad and JJ have been spending time together. Alone."

Prentiss froze. She knew they were spending time together as a family, helping to fill the void that Haley's death and Will's move brought into the boys' lives, but this was the first she had heard about them spending any time together without the boys. "What kind of alone time?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that my dad and JJ get dressed up and get me and Henry a baby-sitter and when they come back, their hair needs brushed and they're smiling a lot."

She bit her bottom lip to keep in her laughter over his description. Inside her head, she was trying to figure out how she could twist this new information into winning money from Rossi and Morgan. "So, Jack, if I'm not suppose to know about your dad and JJ's alone time, then why are you telling me?"

"Because me and Henry want my dad and JJ to get married," he told her, innocently.

Prentiss dropped the egg she's been carrying. It cracked on the counter. "You want them to get married?"

"Yep." Jack nodded, enthusiastically. "That way me and Henry could have sleepovers every night and JJ could sleepover, too."

"You want your dad and JJ to get married so that she and Henry can sleepover?" Prentiss clarified.

Jack's face grew serious as he briefly glanced away. "I want JJ to be my mom. I think she loves me like a mom. She tells me that she loves me all the time. She sings to us and hugs and kisses us. She calls me every night just to tell me good night."

Prentiss felt her heart break over Jack's story. It was clear just how much JJ meant to Jack.

"My dad loves JJ," Jack continued. "He's always smiling now. He sings every morning. He hold JJ's hand all the time. I know that means they're in love. He told me and Henry last night that he loves JJ very much."

"That's wonderful, Jack," she said, thinking back over the last few months. Hotch had seemed lighter, more happy recently. He worked less hours and was more willing to spend relaxed time with the team. They had all noticed the difference and assumed that he was seeing someone, but none of them suspected that it was JJ. A million questions raced through her head, but she knew she couldn't get answers from Jack. "But what is it that you want me to do?"

Jack scratched his head. "Can you help us throw them a celebration?"

"A celebration?" Prentiss repeated. "What kind of celebration?"

"A celebration that will get them to marry each other," Jack replied with a tone that made it clear that he expected her to know all the answers. She opened her mouth to respond, but Jack shushed her when he heard JJ and Henry returning to the kitchen.

"What were you two talking about?" JJ asked, suspiciously, noticing the guilty looks on both their faces.

Jack looked at Prentiss with wide eyes, unable to come up with a response. Prentiss affectionately ruffled his hair. "Jack was just asking if I would take him and Henry to children's museum on Wednesday. I told him I would have to ask you and Hotch, but if it's okay with you, I'd love to."

JJ's eyes lit up. With the entire team off for the week, she and Hotch were attempting to find as many activities for the boys as they could to spend time together. If Prentiss took them for the day, she and Hotch would be able to spend some much needed adult time. "I can pretty much guarantee that's not going to be a problem."

"Great," Prentiss replied, inwardly wondering just what she had gotten herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: This was written for the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts Spring Competition. My chosen character was Jack Hotchner and my assigned character was Henry LaMontagne. My prompts were Spring Break, Cleaning and a celebration. This will be a three-shot._

_Special thanks to __**CharmedandTwilight31**__, __**CrimStudent47**__, __**kc1997kc**__, __**Bren Gail**__, __**newsyd**__, __**velizara95**__, and __**Ilunaisol **__for the reviews! This is the end._

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Jack, are you okay?" JJ asked him from the front seat. They, along with Hotch and Henry, were coming back from a day at the park on an unseasonably warm early April day. Jack had grown increasingly quiet as they got closer to Hotch's. As he had been chattering nearly non-stop all day, it was a big change.

"I'm fine," Jack replied, but stared out the window. He was terrified by what was going to happen when they got home. Prentiss was suppose to be decorating for an engagement party for all of them while they were at the park today. Jack and Henry had spent the day on Wednesday telling her everything they wanted to have at the party. He wasn't sure exactly why she had agreed to help them, but he was glad he didn't have to do it alone.

JJ turned around in her seat so she could see him fully. "Are you sure? You've been acting strange all week. You spent all day yesterday cleaning. You were so giddy on Wednesday that it took hours to get you to go to sleep. You've been bouncing off the walls all day today, bugging us about the time and wanting to know when we were going home, but now that we're on our way, you're not saying a word."

Jack shrugged, but didn't respond. They had turned onto their street and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he was sure everyone could hear it. He looked over at Henry for some comfort, but Henry just smiled happily back at him. Henry didn't seem worried at all.

"Is that Emily's car?" Hotch asked, pulling into the driveway.

"It is Emily's car," JJ confirmed. "I wonder what she's doing here."

She turned to look at the boys once again, expecting to find them excited about Prentiss being there as they had talked about her nearly all week, but found Jack staring nervously back at her while Henry watched Jack. This did not go unnoticed by Hotch.

"I'm guessing the two in the back know something about this," he said. "Do either of you want to tell us why Ms. Prentiss is here?"

"Maybe Aunt Emmy wants a chocolate bunny," Henry offered.

JJ turned her head to hide her smile. "Maybe."

Hotch sighed, though he, too, was amused. "Guess we'll have to find out."

JJ and Hotch grabbed the boys hands to walk them into the house, surprised to find Prentiss' car empty as they passed it, meaning she was already inside. Just as Hotch went to open the door, Prentiss emerged, blocking them from going inside. Her face was as red as a tomato and she refused to meet either Hotch or JJ's eyes.

"Before you start yelling, I have to explain," Prentiss started before they had a chance to say anything. She gently pushed the boys into the house muttering at them to get inside. She turned back to JJ and Hotch, but suddenly found her mouth dry.

"What's going on, Em?" JJ asked after a few moments of silence.

Prentiss took a deep breath, glancing quickly at Jack and Henry, who had opened the door slightly to hear the conversation. "Let me start by saying that the two of you have, hands down, the cutest boys in the world and I'm pretty sure that they could talk the Middle East into peace."

"Em-"

"When the boys invited me over to dye eggs, they had another motive," Prentiss cut her off, knowing she had to get this out. "They wanted help getting you guys married." Prentiss nearly smiled as Hotch cringed and JJ covered a gasp with her hand. "Jack told me about the alone time you've been having."

JJ blindly reached out for Hotch's hand. Gripping her tight, he let out a long sigh. "Look, Emily, we-'

Prentiss held up her hands. "Hey, I get it. In fact, I'm a little impressed that you've managed to keep this hidden from all of us. But I watched you closely on Saturday, especially when you thought that no one was looking and I saw what Jack and Henry see. These boys love you and they want to be a family, just remember that."

"Prentiss, are you going to explain yourself?" Hotch demanded as calmly as he was able.

"The boys wanted to throw you a party; a celebration in the hopes that you'd get engaged. They asked for my help. We spent all day Wednesday planning this so go easy on them... and me." Prentiss grinned. "And whatever you decide, just remember that we'll all be able for you."

With that, Prentiss quickly made her way off the porch. She gave a small wave to the boys before getting in her car. JJ and Hotch glanced at each other before stepping inside. The boys stood underneath a banner in the hallway that read "Reasons Why You Should Get Married."

"What's going on, guys?" JJ asked them, gently, taking in their anxious faces.

"Me and Henry," Jack started, but faltered briefly. "Me and Henry want to be brothers, right, Henry?"

Henry nodded. "Right. We wanna share a room and we want Mama to sleepover so she can cook breakfast every morning."

"So, me and Henry thought we would celebrate all the..." Jack's voice trailed off as he tried to remember the speech that Prentiss gave him. "... wonderful reasons that we think you should get married. Me and Henry colored pictures-"

"Aunt Emmy helped!"

"-and Ms. Prentiss hung them all over the house while we were gone." Jack looked up at them expectantly.

JJ ran her hand through her hair. "Why don't you guys stay here and let your dad and I take a look at your pictures?"

Hotch ran his thumb over JJ's hand as the boys sat on the stairs. Still holding onto her hand, he led her through the house looking at the pictures the boys drew. Jack had written on his pictures, but they could see Prentiss' handwriting on Henry's.

"Jack, do you think this will work?" Henry asked him, sitting next to Jack. Henry's elbows were resting on his knees.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you think we'll get in trouble?"

"I hope not," Jack sighed, miserably. He shushed Henry so he could listen to any clues about how his dad and JJ were taking their surprise. He heard them chuckle a few times and could hear them whispering, but couldn't hear the words that they said. After awhile, he couldn't hear anything until they reached the kitchen and the end of the pictures. They could hear JJ let out a small sob.

"Jack," JJ called softly. Jack quickly scurried to the kitchen, followed closely by Henry. He paused in the doorway when he saw her holding one of the pictures. She knelt down in front of him. "Jack, is this really what you want?"

Jack glanced at the drawing in JJ's hand. He had drawn a picture of himself and JJ, taking a walk and holding hands. Underneath the picture, he had written "You should get married because I want JJ to be my mom." Biting his bottom lip, Jack nodded, tears welling in his eyes.

She reached out and pulled him into her arms. "I love you, Jack. No matter what happens, no matter if your dad and I get married or not, I will always love you."

"I love you, too," Jack told her, burying his head into her shoulder.

"Me, too," Henry added, hugging them both.

"JJ?" Hotch said, his voice carrying just a slight undercurrent of nervousness. She stood with Jack in her arms, unwilling to let him go just yet, and faced Hotch. Hotch knelt before her, a box in his hand. "I bought this after our first date because I knew that once I had you, I wouldn't be able to let you go. I've just been waiting for the boys to be ready and clearly, they are. I'm hoping that you are, too. Jennifer Ann Jareau, will you marry me?"

JJ blinked a few times to clear her eyes from tears. Her entire world focused only on Hotch's hopeful face. She could hear the boys urging her to accept, but they sounded far away. "Yes."

"Yes?" he repeated.

"Yes!" she shouted, laughing. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Hotch jumped up from his knee and grabbed her, kissing her until she was breathless with Jack squished in the middle and Henry hanging off his leg. Hotch tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you," JJ replied.

"We love you, too," Jack told them, speaking for himself and Henry.

Hotch picked Henry up before slipping the four diamond ring onto her finger - one for each of the four of them. "Well, guys, it looks like we get to turn this into a real celebration."

"This is the best Spring Break ever," Jack announced.

"What are we going to do to top it next year?" JJ mused to Hotch, unable to suppress her grin.

Jack patted both her and Hotch on the shoulder. "That's easy. You can have a baby!"

END

_A/N: That's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for hanging with me through this._


End file.
